1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating device for a cable operated bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component operating device in which the rider can change the routing path of the cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle component operating devices for performing shifting and/or braking operations.
Typically, bicycle shifters mechanically operate derailleurs via cables, while bicycle brake levers mechanically operate brake devices via cables. In either case, an operating force is typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a control lever, which in turn transmits the operating force to a cable that is fixed at one end to the control lever and fixed at the other end to the bicycle component (e.g., derailleur or brake devices). Typically, the cables are routed along the handlebar. However, there are many different types of handlebar arrangements. Thus, sometimes it may be difficult to obtain the optimum cable route path when using a particular style handlebar with a particular style of shifter.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle component operating device for operating a bicycle component. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.